Sleepover Chaos
by EvilTsukiMarionette
Summary: Everyone(Seirin, GoM and some others) was at the Kuroko twins' house for a sleepover (don't ask how). How will they all survive a night when the innocent bluenette is not even five feet away from them? All x Kuroko! But hints of Overprotective!GoM and twincest. A night full of Fun, of horror and of nosebleeds! As long as the KnB people are there then obviously there will be chaos


**Evil: Hello my peeps! I have arrived and with a new story!**

**Akashi: A new story but you haven't updated the others…**

**Evil: Sei-sei… shut up… **

***fights in the background***

**Midorima: They sure are taking their argument seriously as always… *sweatdrop***

**Kise: hehe *looks at table* *finds an ID**eyes widen* Evi-cchi! I didn't know you real name was-**

***flying butcher knife flies to Kise***

**Kise: KYAAA! *ducks***

**Evil: Tell anyone and I won't hesitate to bring you to hell myself….**

**Kise: H-hai**

**Aomine: *looks at ID* what's so wrong with saying your name anyway, Tsuki** Uru****.**

**Evil: *Deathly aura Surrounds me* A-HO-MI-NE~KUN~~~ nyaaaaa! *holds about four butcher knives on each hand***

**Kise: Good luck Ahominecchi.**

**Momoi: Ahomine ganguro, you dug your own grave. (he is still male)**

**Midorima: Not even your lucky item will help you now.**

**Atsushi: Mine-chin is an idiot…**

**Akashi: This would be interesting.**

**Nigou (yes I made him human ****＼****(****)****／****) :****Ao-kun shouldn't have **

**said Ev-chan's real name…**

**Kuroko: Ahomine-kun… rest in peace…**

**Aomine: *can't speak or move due to extreme fear***

**Evil: *Grabs Aomine and drags him into a dark room***

***scream**scream***

***cry**cry**

***splatter**splatter***

**Evil: *peeks out the door, blood covering her face with a sadistic smile on* I don't own anyone here only the story… *goes back inside* Ahomine~ nyan~ prepare yourself… nyahahaha**

**Aomine: YAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Everyone (except Akashi): *forever traumatized***

* * *

_**Sleepover Chaos**_

_**Summary: Everyone(Seirin, GoM and some others) was at the Kuroko twins' house for a sleepover (don't ask how). How will they all survive a night when the innocent bluenette is not even five feet away from them? All x Kuroko! But hints of Overprotective!GoM and twincest.**_

* * *

Right now, the males were drowning in their own nose bleed and a totally oblivious bluenette lay on the floor all wet and sticky. Let's go back in time and see what really happened.

* * *

_**Earlier that evening Nyan~**_

_**5:30 pm**_

Everyone was laughing and having fun inside the living room of the Kuroko household **(*cough*more like mansion) **sharing stories about their middle school days and others about the past. The Kuroko twins had an idea to host a sleepover at their place before school starts the following week. Tonight was March 31 and their classes will start in April 3. Almost everyone they know where there, Seirin (except Riko, first years trio, Tsuchida), The GoM and others like Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Takao, Miyaji, Sakurai, Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, Fukui, Liu, Himuro, Mayuzumi, Mibuchi and Ogiwara, the others didn't join because they were either busy or out of town **(real reason: My fanfiction and I don't want them in it) **To tell you the truth, everyone who was there because they wanted to hang-out more with Tetsuya.

As they were laughing and talking, the younger Kuroko(Tetsuya) checked the time and stood up.

"Tetsuya?" Everyone stared at the bluenette as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" His brother asked him.

"It's almost time for dinner and since we are a lot here I need to make a lot of food. Does anyone care to help me?" Almost immediately, everyone raised their hands high in the air, they didn't want to miss the chance looking at the cute little tealette wearing an apron, but Takao and Izuki managed to raise their hands before the others _**(Having the hawk eye and eagle eye has its advantage) **_The other gave them a glare while Nigou just smirked.

"Tetsuya, you better wear a shirt this time under that apron of yours".The said person just blushed as the others just tried to cover-up their own reddening cheeks with the thought of the little shadow wearing nothing but an apron.

Tetsuya directly went to the kitchen followed by two very excited boys. As soon as the coast was clear, the remaining boys in the living room stated talking about the very same shadow they were infatuated in.

"Is what you said true?" Asked a very curious Aomine.

"Of course, Tetsuya has a habit of wearing _only an apron_ when cooking." Nigou smirked at the reaction of the other males in the room.

* * *

_*~*~*~*~*IMAGINATION OF TYPICAL GAY MEN *^-^* *~*~*~*~*_

* * *

"_Tadaima, Tetsuya…." _

"_Ahhh_…. _O kaeri nasai_"

_*Tetsuya was only wearing an apron with nothing underneath even underwear*_

"_You're doing this on purpose"_

"_Doing what~"_

"_Damn, Tetsuya, you make me want to fu** you" *licks neck*_

"_Ahh…. Yamete~"_

"_I know you want it.." *Rubs Tetsuya's inner thighs*_

_*Ahhhn….Nnnnhhh*_

* * *

_***~*~*~*~*BACK TO REALITY*~*~*~*~***_

* * *

"Damn perverts…" Most of the boys in the living room were now practically drowning in their own nose bleed. The only ones not affected were Kasamatsu, Akashi, Nigou and Teppei.

"I'll have to punish them later." Akashi was now playing with his shiny new scissors.

"Don't they have any dignity as males?" Kasamatsu said looking at every fallen male in the room.

Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Hyuuga, Moriyama, Wakamatsu and Mibuchi were all smiling while the others where blushing madly and if you listen closely you can here Sakurai saying sorry over and over again. The problem is… they all had hardening erections.

Teppei was perfectly calm, Nigou's eye twitched, Kasamatsu made his hand into a fist and Akashi… he had a scissor for each hand.

* * *

_***inside the kitchen***_

Kuroko and his helpers were making everyone's dinner when they heard screams coming from the other room. Tetsuya, who was cooking the curry at the moment, turned off the stove and stated to move to the door, when his two helpers blocked him.

"Kuro-kun, it may be dangerous going there."

"Yeah, let us check it out" Both Hawk eye and Eagle eye told the bluenette respectively.

"Ah… okay I'll just continue cooking." He went back and continued last action.

Both males went to the living room and saw something that came out from a horror movie.

Everyone was drenched in blood, their clothes were ripped and tattered and chaos consumed the entire room Akashi was cutting everything with his scissors, Nigou had the coffee table in his hands and was hitting the head of the Seirin members with it, Kasamatsu kept on hitting anyone that came at least ten centimeters from him and Teppei was just watching them with a smile on his face. _**(is that OOC?) **_Takao and Izuki just stared at them like gaping fish until…

_***Crash* **_

They heard a crash from the kitchen and everybody stopped. A single thought was processing.

_**Something crashed in the kitchen…**_

_**Kuroko is in the Kitchen…**_

_**Serial rapist in town…**_

_**Then that means…**_

_**!**_

"KUROKOCCHI/KURO-CHIN/TETSU/TETSU-KUN/KURO-KUN/KUROKO/TETSUYA!" They all started running/stampeding to the kitchen where there Kuroko was at that moment. What they saw in the kitchen really blew their minds… literally.

Kuroko was sitting on the floor covered in a white liquid, his loose white shirt slipping on his shoulder causing it to show, the liquid was all-over his body and made his clothes stick to him, making his nipples clear and the way he was sitting made him look… in their opinion… erotic…

All of them were staring at the very oblivious boy.

"Ano… why is everyone looking at me?" The bluenette said trying to hide his flushed face from the other males in the room.

3…

2…

1…

_***MAJOR NOSEBLEED***_

* * *

_**Outside…**_

A female's silhouette can be seen suspiciously behind the tree outside of the Kuroko mansion.

"Hehe what a lovely group of friends you have Tetsuya… but for now I have to prepare… Nyahahahaha…"

She left leaving behind a carving of a cat on top of a crescent moon on the trunk of the tree.

* * *

**_Nyan 0~o~0 To be continued 0~o~0 Nyan_**

* * *

**Evil: OMG! IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING LIKE THIS! NYAAAA~**

**Riko: Isn't it supposed to be rated T?**

**Evil: Of course! I only consider it M if they ever decide to F*** Kuroko and that will never happen! (I don't know how T^T)**

**Riko: Evil-chan has not been updating her other stories because she is very busy and she has a lot of ideas and it gets mixed up.**

**Evil: Ah… Riko-chan didn't have to explain for me. Oh before I forget here's a preview:**

* * *

_**7:00 pm**_

"**OI! WHO THREW THAT!"**

"**Damn you Kuroko…"**

"**BA~KA~GA~MI"**

"**This is utter chaos!"**

"**You all will feel the wrath of the powerful Kise~ssu!"**

* * *

**Evil: That's all folks! See you soon! Nyan**


End file.
